mmlfandomcom-20200214-history
Abyssal Reaper Inti
Inti is a secret boss in MOW MY LAWN. A really hard boss if the people fighting her doesn't know how to plan properly. General Information While it would be prefferable that this scythe to be in the skilled hands of the Grand Abyssal Reaper, any manly man would do. -The GAR'S tooltip. Inti was born a human, but through random chance absorbed the powers of the reapers. Through random chance once more, Inti became one with the abyss, and rose to the title of the strongest apostle of Death in existence. Inti would rebel against the reaper hordes and serve in defense of a friend in the battle against Transcendence, eventually dealing the final blow to the beast. -'''Inti's badge description, Grand Abyssal Reaper' Boss information Inti has the highest HP out of all the secret bosses, and Arch Goddesses in the game. With 2 million health, she is one of the five bosses required to fight the second final boss, The Old One. The server holds up to 8 players, and each player gets 11 lives. Literally a minion spamming boss. Attacks *Shotgun *Shotgun Attack that removes AG weapons *Summon minions Minions *Nil **Inti emits white flames when spawned **5K HP (5,000) **Pillar attack (Launches players upwards if hit) **Shotgun ** Max number of Nils is 5 confirmation *"Pil" (Pink Nil) **Inti emits pink flames when spawned **5K HP (5,000) **Has no attacks **Heals Inti for 70k per sec(?) **Max number of Pils is 1 **"KILL THE PINK ONES GODDAMNIT"''-Masterminded **"just a reskin yet less op" -ContentN00b *Sylvar clone **Inti emits red flames when spawned **Oh hey, it's your good old friend, Sylvar Croati **20K HP (20,000) **Red pillar attack **Large red shotgun blast **Contact damage **Tends to stay near the center **Max number is 1 Quotes "Darling, please." "Nice outfit, darling!" "I wish you would respect me more, darling." "Wouldn't have it any other way, darling!" "Come on, darling!" "What's that face for, darling?" "I wouldn't do that if I were you, darling." "Don't look so glum, darling." "Don't look at me like that, darling!" "Oh, darling, you're being silly now!" "What are you doing now, darling?" "Darling!" basically every quote ends with darling. can get annoying, trust me. -ContentN00b Pil Quotes "SHVydCBtZS4=" (Decoded: "Hurt me.") "RmVlZCBvbiBtZS4=" (Decoded: "Feed on me.") "RGV2b3VyIG1lLg " (Decoded: "Devour me.") 'TG92ZSBtZS4=' (Decoded: "Love me.") "S2lsbCBtZS4=" (Decoded: "Kill me.") (Upon player death) Guide Prioritize, and bring good weapons. Sylvars and Pils should be seen as a higher priority than dealing damage to the boss. No exceptions. Trivia * Her real counterpart is known as Rainbow Inti. The Inti that is fought is a past version of the real Inti. *Inti is confirmed to be part of The Old One's lesbian harem, along with Yenti/Chaos Yenti and Llinellinelentriellia. **Inti seems to finish every line with the word "Darling." Geez, if I got a dollar for every time she said "Darling", I could buy a tank to blow her up. *There is an old model of Inti that resembles Yenti. *She used to have the highest HP out of all the bosses, but then Chaos Ultiel came. *Inti's scythe used to be one of the two weapons earned for reaching rank 2 in the FOMT, but it was replaced by Llin's Spear. Her scythe is now a Divine class mower. *Like Chaos Yenti, Inti also has a somewhat unique victory screen. **Good job, darling! **Darling Aquired - Countdown in 3 *According to the database in Meme Souls, Inti has a sister. *Her wife is Sylvar Croati. Category:Bosses Category:Watercooler Category:Secret Boss